1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitizer dye suitable for a dye-sensitized solar cell (DSSC).
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the seeking and development of non-polluting renewable energies (or so-called green energies) has become one of the important topics. Among various renewable energies, solar energy is a non-polluting and useless energy, so that how to effectively use solar energy has always been the focus when solving the problems caused from the pollutions and shortages of petroleum energies. Solar cell which can directly convert solar energy into electricity has become the key issue in the current application of solar energy.
Recently, since Grätzel and O'Regan proposed a new type solar cell, i.e. so-called dye-sensitized solar cell (DSSC), such solar cell has caused the attention in the industry due to the advantages of effective conversion from solar energy to electricity and low fabrication cost of the cell device. Generally speaking, the structure of a DSSC includes four parts as follows: cathode/anode electrodes respectively providing current flow paths, a semiconductor such as TiO2 accepting the electrons, a dye molecule layer absorbed to the semiconductor and electrolyte for transporting the holes. The device efficiency is affected by the material of each part and the interface structures between the parts in the DSSC, wherein the dye used for the dye molecule layer affects the efficiency of the DSSC most.
Therefore, seeking dye molecules which enable the DSSC to achieve effective photoelectric conversion has become one of the main topics in the current development.